Gas Serra
La concentrazione atmosferica di gas serra in grado di assorbire la radiazione infrarossa provoca un riscaldamento globale, causando variazioni climatiche. ---- L'inquinamento atmosferico dovuto alla continua e crescente combustione di fonti fossili a scopo energetico, alla deforestazione tropicale, all'agricoltura industrializzata e all'estensione della zootecnia, determina un aumento dei gas serra in atmosfera in particolare dell'anidride carbonica (CO2), del metano (CH4), del protossido di azoto o ossido di diazoto (N2O) e dell'ozono (O3) innalzando così l'effetto serra naturale di una componente antropica. Proprio questo è ritenuto responsabile della parte artificiale nell'aumento della temperatura terrestre. ---- Ridurre le emissioni globali di gas serra che risultano dalle attività umane. Ecco alcuni esempi di strategie da seguire a tal fine : investire in fondi solari,utilizzare l' energia eolica, rendere il sistema di trasporti più sostenibile, catturare il metano emesso. ---- Pattern collegati : Verde urbano Land Art Piste ciclabili Orti urbani Corridoio ecologico Greenways Viali alberati L'effetto serra E' un fenomeno climatico che consiste nel riscaldamento degli strati inferiori dell'atmosfera per effetto della schermatura che offrono alcuni gas in essa contenuti. Questi ultimi, detti comunemente gas-serra, risultano trasparenti alle radiazioni di lunghezza d'onda relativamente piccola e opachi a lunghezza d'onda maggiori. Il loro comportamento fa sì che le radiazioni a breve lunghezza d'onda provenienti dal Sole attraversino con facilità l'atmosfera e riescano a raggiungere la superficie terrestre, che in parte le riflette e in parte le assorbe. I gas serra che si trovano principalmente nell' atmosfera terrestre sono : vapore acqueo (H2O), il biossido di carbonio (CO2), l'ossido di diazoto (N2O), il metano (CH4) e l'ozono (O3). Oltre a questi gas di origine anche naturale, esiste un'ampia gamma di gas serra rilasciati in atmosfera di origine esclusivamente antropica, come gli alocarburi, tra i quali i più conosciuti sono i clorofluorocarburi (CFC), e molte altre molecole contenenti cloro e fluoro dannose per lo strato di ozono stratosferico, regolamentate dal Protocollo di Montreal. L’industria del cemento è responsabile del 5% delle emissioni totali di CO2 nell’atmosfera, quota superiore a quella imputabile all’intero trasporto aereo mondiale. Il cemento viene attualmente prodotto a partire da calcare o argilla, che devono essere cotti ad altissime temperature (dell’ordine dei 1500°C). Grandi quantità di anidride carbonica sono generate, in primis, durante il riscaldamento del forno in cui la materia prima dovrà essere posta e, successivamente, nella fase di cottura vera e propria (è il materiale a rilasciarla).Si stima che, per ogni tonnellata di cemento fabbricato, si abbia l’emissione di 0.8 tonnellate di CO2. Quando il materiale da costruzione viene poi mescolato con l’acqua, esso acquisisce la capacità di assorbire anidride carbonica, ma solo fino a 0.4 tonnellate. Quindi resta comunque un incremento netto di 0.4t per ogni tonnellata di cemento. Il protocollo di Kyoto In materia ambientale si è stipulato un trattato internazionale, riguardante il riscaldamento globale, sottoscritto dalla città giapponese di Kyoto il 11 dicembre 1997. L'Unione Europea ha ratificato il Protocollo di Kyoto il 31 maggio 2002 ed è così entrato in vigore il 16 febbraio 2005, dopo la firma della Russia. Vari paesi industrializzati non hanno voluto ratificare il protocollo, tra cui spiccano gli Stati Uniti e l'Australia. Il trattato prevede l’obbligo per i paesi industrializzati di ridurre le emissioni inquinanti in una misura non inferiore al 5 % rispetto alle emissioni registrate nel ’90. Tratta dei problemi che investono la quasi totalità delle attività umane, legate soprattutto al funzionamento della città. Quindi parliamo del settore energetico, dei processi industriali,e dell’utilizzo di solventi, l'agricoltura, con i suoi prodotti e i rifiuti e la necessità di ridurre le emissioni di CO2, N2O, CH4, esafluoruro di zolfo (SF6), idrofluorocarburi (HFCs) e perfluorocarburi (PFCs). Emissions trading Il mercato delle emissioni è uno strumento amministrativo utilizzato per controllare le emissioni di inquinanto e gas serra a livello internazionale attraverso la quotazione monetaria delle emissioni stesse ed il commercio delle quote di emissione tra stati diversi. La situazione italiana L'Italia, come Stato firmatario è sottoposta a degli impegni, questi scopi,sono raggiungibili? Utilizzando come riferimento il rapporto 2005 dell'Authority per l'energia, il nostro Paese nel 2004 ha consumato 143,4 Mtep. Il valore comprende l'intera domanda di energia, composta non solo dall'elettricità, ma anche dai carburanti per i trasporti e dall'industria Una buona parte del dispendio di energie e produzioni di gas tossici, deriva proprio dalla città di Roma, che con i suoi mezzi pubblici, le linee metro, che il turismo sfrutta in maniera esorbitante, contribuisce sempre più all’avanzare dell’inquinamento nell’intero paese. Roma per Kyoto: punto di vista amministrativo Il 18 marzo 2009 la Giunta Comunale ha approvato il Piano d'Azione per la riduzione delle emissioni di gas serra a Roma. I Partner del progetto “Roma per Kyoto” hanno elaborato un piano d’azione, frutto di un lungo lavoro di condivisione degli obiettivi, che segna un dei risultati più tangibili del progetto. L’Approvazione di tale documento, rappresenta uno dei primi passi per realizzare le azioni previste in questo piano. Il progetto Roma per Kyoto, ha l’obiettivo di definire un piano per raggiungere gli obiettivi stabiliti dal protocollo di Kyoto. Partner del progetto: • Comune di Roma • Provincia di Roma • ENEA (Ente Italiano per l'Energia e l'Ambiente) • RomaEnergia (Agenzia del Comune di Roma per il Risparmio Energetico e lo Sviluppo Sostenibile) • RomaNatura (Agenzia della Regione Lazio per la gestione delle aree protette del Comune di Roma) • Atac (Agenzia per la mobilità pubblica e privata del Comune di Roma) • Institute of Technology of Tallaght a Dublino – Irlanda. Conferenza dell'ONU sul clima a Copenhagen La conferenza delle Nazioni Unite sui cambiamenti climatici si è svolta presso il Bella Center di Copenhagen, in Danimarca, tra il 7 e il 18 dicembre 2009 con 192 delegazioni partecipanti, tutte membri dell' UNFCCC. Il tema di questa conferenza sul clima è giungere ad un accordo sulla diminuzione di emissioni di C02. L'Accordo riconosce che l’aumento della temperatura media globale non dovrà superare i 2°C rispetto ai valori pre-industriali e può essere considerato un primo passo che dovrà essere poi trasformato in uno strumento legalmente vincolante in Messico nella prossima conferenza mondiale sul clima (Cancún, 29 novembre – 10 dicembre 2010). Inoltre che venga istituito dai paesi industrializzati un fondo di 100 miliardi di dollari all’anno da destinare ai paesi in via di sviluppo per la riconversione energetica e la riduzione delle emissioni. Non si specifica però nel trattato da chi dovranno essere donati. Inoltre la cifra sembra fuori portata, visto che l' Europa si è impegnata a dare soltanto 2,4 miliardi di euro all’anno nei prossimi tre anni. Soluzioni per ridurre l' effetto serra 1. Viaggiare in maniera sostenibile in quanto responsabili del 21% delle emissioni di gas serra derivanti dalle attivita’ umane. 2. Investire in elettrodomestici a maggiore efficienza.In generale se si acquista un elettrodomestico con la certificazione Energy Label (per l’Europa), Energy Star (per gli Stati Uniti) o Energuide (per il Canada) si puo’ ridurre il consumo di molto. 3. Usare l’energia solare installando un sistema di pannelli solari che consenta di ridurre le emissioni di CO2 e di produrre energia pulita. 4. Acquistare energia verde 5. Oggi stanno nascendo Organizzazioni Non Governative (ONG) che stanno intervenendo dal piano locale a quello globale, contribuendo a migliorare la situazione, condividendo le proprie preoccupazioni e cercando modi di agire. 6. Diventare energeticamente efficienti e ridurre gli sprechi 7. Chiudere gli impianti alimentati a carbone 8. Catturare il metano emesso. Esso sfugge durante gli stadi di produzione, lavorazione, stoccaggio, trasmissione e distibuzione e puo' essere catturato tramite svariate tecnologie. Le iniziative condotte A partire dal 2004 il progetto si è articolato in diverse fasi operative: prima fra tutte è stata la misurazione delle emissioni di anidride carbonica (CO2) causate da tutti i settori produttivi della capitale,per evidenziare quello maggiormente responsabile dell’inquinamento ambientale. Sono state condotte alcune iniziative tra cui: 12.500 alberi piantati, piano locale del traffico, ‘diagnosi energetica’ ed ‘efficientamento energetico’ di tutte le scuole (e termo-regolazione completa di una scuola) nel XV Municipio; una pista ciclabile illuminata con lampioni a led; valutazione della produttività degli impianti fotovoltaici (nelle scuole del Municipio XVI e negli uffici del Dipartimento X del Comune); ‘contabilità ambientale’ del Municipio XVI e del X Dipartimento capitolino Sindacati, società energetiche, agenzie ambientali sono stati i molti Co-firmatari del progetto capitolino, che hanno stipulato piani d’azione, come l’utilizzo di Bus a idrogeno per la società COTRAL, e 12 ettari di verde piantati nel XV municipio. Il protocollo stesso, propone delle via d’azione per il raggiungimento di tali scopi: • Miglioramento dell'efficienza energetica • Promozione di forme di agricoltura sostenibili • Sviluppo di fonti di energia rinnovabili • Riduzione del consumo di energia fossile In Spagna, a Barcellona, grazie al Piano per il miglioramento energetico 2002-2010, è in aumento l'uso di fonti energetiche rinnovabili (in particolare l'energia solare), si sta riducendo l'uso di fonti energetiche non rinnovabili e quindi le emissioni di gas serra derivanti dal consumo di energia. Il piano si compone di politiche di promozione, progetti di dimostrazione, strumenti di gestione e normativi, per regolare l’uso dell’energia in ambito urbano. L’ordinanza sul solare termico adottata dalla città catalana ha costituito un modello per più di 50 comuni spagnoli, ed è stato un importante contributo alla costruzione della nuova legislazione in materia del paese iberico. Infatti, con la sua applicazione, sono stati installati (a fine 2006) un totale di 40.095 m2 di pannelli solari con un risparmio annuo di 32.076 ore l'anno Megawatt - abbastanza energia per fornire acqua calda per 58.000 abitanti per anno. In Svezia, a Malmö, è stata realizzata Västra Hamnen, una nuova area residenziale a “carbonio neutro”. Le sue 1 000 case ottengono il proprio approvvigionamento energetico da fonti rinnovabili: energia solare, energia eolica e l'acqua (attraverso una pompa di calore che estrae calore da acqua di mare e da una falda acquifera). Il risultato di essere un’area a “carbonio neutro” è conseguito tenendo conto del bilancio annuo dei consumi energetici. Infatti, in alcuni periodi dell'anno il quartiere prende “in prestito” dal resto della città energia prodotta con sistemi tradizionali e in altri momenti è il quartiere di Västra Hamnen che fornisce alla città energia prodotta da fonti rinnovabili, che risulta eccedente per gli usi del quartiere stesso. Novacem, azienda cementifera londinese, ha di recente dichiarato al quotidiano inglese The Guardian di aver messo a punto una nuova formula per il prezioso materiale da costruzione. Esso sarebbe realizzato a partire da silicati di magnesio, i quali necessitano di essere posti in forni che raggiungono la temperatura di soli 650°C; essi, inoltre, non rilasciano gas serra durante la cottura. Non solo, pare che questo nuovo tipo di cemento assorba anidride carbonica nella fase di solidificazione. Considerando le emissioni e gli assorbimenti, si arriva addirittura ad un bilancio negativo, vale a dire che questo cemento sarebbe in grado di sottrarre all’ambiente 0.6 tonnellate di CO2 per tonnellata di materiale. Non è una moda passeggera. Il turismo sostenibile e il soggiorno in alberghi verdi piace sempre di più a un pubblico che è anche disposto a sacrificare qualcosa sul piano personale per essere meno aggressivi nei confronti dell’ambiente. In Gran Bretagna, nazione all’avanguardia per il turismo “ecochic”, il 90% dei viaggiatori si dice favorevole a strutture alberghiere più ecologiche, il 54% è disposto a partecipare in prima persona, se necessario, con un comportamento orientato alla riduzione delle emissioni. Pronti a cogliere questo trend, persino le grandi catene come Hilton, Marriott, Fairmont, Doubletree, Esplanade o Best Western tutti impegnati nella creazione di nuovi eco hotel e l’estensione di politiche ambientali in tutti gli alberghi di proprietà. Masdar City, disegnata dallo studio di architettura londinese Foster and Partners, sarà realizzata nel cuore di Abu Dhabi, tra la riva del mare e il nuovo aeroporto: una vera città-fortezza protetta da bastioni. La costruzione sarà effettuata in due fasi, partendo da una centrale fotovoltaica di 40 megawatt che produrrà energia senza CO per costruire una città pronta ad ospitare 50mila abitanti.La città sorgerà su un'area di 6 chilometri quadrati. L'elettricità sarà fornita da impianti fotovoltaici, solari e a vento, l'acqua da un impianto di desalinazzazione alimentato dal sole. Il 99% dei rifiuti sarà riusato, riciclato, finirà in compostaggio e termovalorizzatori. Mentre per il trasporto sarà favorito quello pubblico, il car sharing, mezzi a bassa emissione. Nella seconda fase di costruzione, lungo le mura della città verranno creati parchi eolici, fattorie fotovoltaiche, coltivazioni sperimentali e altre piantagioni, nell’intento di realizzare un sistema completamente autarchico. Gruppi nazionali per la protezione ambientale Il caso della Danimarca mostra come le associazioni abientaliste nazionali possono fare molto per proteggere il nostro pianeta: 20 anni fa le societa’ elettriche danesi ebbero la visione di una Danimarca alimentata dall’energia nucleare. E’ stato grazie ai pionieri danesi dell’eolico e ai loro gruppi no-profit che la direzione delle politiche energetiche del paese e’ cambiata. Per i gruppi locali e regionali e’ essenziale l’esistenza di gruppi nazionali forti, per i gruppi nazionali, l’esistenza di gruppi regionali forti li aiuta a mandare messaggi piu’ convincenti ai politici e ai capi delle industrie. Esistono numerosissime associazioni in tutto il mondo che lavorano su efficienza energetica, energia rinnovabile, trasporti sostemibili e altre soluzioni per il cambiamento climatico, qui di seguito ne sono elencate alcune: *Alliance to Save Energy *American Green Network *Buisness Council for Sustainable Energy *Environmental Defence *GreenPeace *Friends for the Earth, USA *Legambiente *Sierra Club Global Warming Campaign, US *Union of Concerned Scientist * WWF Italia Manifestazioni per salvare il clima Decine di volontari si sono dati appuntamento al porto di Civitavecchia, al molo 6, dove è attraccata la nave Arctic Sunrise, per una originale foto-action. Tutti in mutande per denunciare la situazione italiana che, grazie alla mancanza di strategia del Governo, è in mutande rispetto agli obiettivi del protocollo di Kyoto. ---- Fonti: Geenpeace http://ec.europa.eu/environment/europeangreencapital/index_en.htm